


The First of Many Keepsakes

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wet shirt clung to Henry’s body.  Mary’s eyes roamed over each muscle and sinew draped in the damp cotton.  She came to a decision.<br/>“I can’t wait until Saturday, I need you now”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story that takes place before Henry and Mary’s wedding. I wrote this in March and haven’t had time to look at it since. : ( It’s a bit… um … explicit - positively gynaecological. I was aiming for very ‘grown up’ sex between two people who know exactly what they want – with no inhibitions and with complete trust in each other.

The wet shirt clung to Henry’s body. Mary’s eyes roamed over each muscle and sinew draped in the damp cotton. She came to a decision.  
“I can’t wait until Saturday, I need you now”.

___________________________________________

Mary had been showing Henry around the estate, mainly as an excuse to flee the frantic wedding preparations for a few hours, and they had been caught by a sudden downfall of rain. One minute they had been walking hand in hand over the fields of Downton in bright sunshine and the next thunder boomed and lightening streaked across the sky. 

“Damn it! Rain again! Do you think that God plans this?!” Henry laughed as he quickly threw his jacket over Mary and they ran to shelter in a nearby barn.  
“I think you might be right - but last time it did lead to our first kiss.” She smiled as she remembered it.  
“Mmm, how could I possibly forget.”  
“Mmm, exactly, good old God!” Mary giggled, “It’s not going to blow over is it?”  
“No I think I think we will be here for a while.”

Mary removed Henry’s jacket from around her shoulders and placed it over a hay bale to dry. It was then that she turned and was transfixed by the sight of Henry in his cotton shirt, soaked through, and leaving very little to Mary’s imagination.  
“I can’t wait until Saturday, I need you now.”

The ‘red blooded male’ in Henry wanted to agree with her plan immediately. Mary looked so inviting, her wet blouse hugging her curves. She was an absolute peach, just ripe and ready to be eaten. Why not? But Henry the gentleman was more cautious. _“Don’t rush her.”_

“Darling it’s going to be our first time – don’t you want it to be perfect? Then when we are old and grey and we can’t manage it anymore, you’d have a lovely memory to look back on.”  
“But why can’t it be perfect here?” Mary wailed.  
“Mmm. Good point, but you might regret it later if you get straw in unmentionable places!”  
“Please.” She was trying not to beg, but she probably would have done if he hadn’t relented.  
“Well then, we need to get comfortable.”

Henry noticed a blanket was spread out behind a pile of hay bales, surely left by another courting couple.  
Mary sniggered, “Do you think that is part of God’s plan as well?!”, as she slipped off her jacket and placed it next to Henry’s on a hay bale.

They kicked off their shoes and stood on the blanket. Henry held her face in his hands, leaning to place delicate kisses over her lips and the corners of her mouth. Mary recognised the flavour of whisky he had drunk after lunch and wondered if she was getting a little tipsy as her tongue tasted more, deep in his mouth. 

They had been so busy with getting ready for the wedding that they had hardly been alone for days. As result, all of their pent up desire and passion had been saved for this moment. Henry’s fingertips ran down her throat and set about unbuttoning her blouse, deftly slipping it off her shoulders. Mary’s skirt was next, it fell to the ground and she stepped out of it as he steadied her. Meanwhile, she made quick work of his shirt and trouser buttons. His hands smoothed over her satin underwear, unhooking her bra and sliding down into her knickers to ease them over her butt. 

“You’re stunning – I just want to look at you forever.” Henry breathed when at last she stood naked before him except for her garter belt and stockings.  
“Just _look_? How disappointing.”  
Henry wasn’t listening, “Oh my god you’re perfect.”  
Mary giggled nervously. “I’ve always thought my breasts were too small”.  
“Nonsense.” His fingers stroked over the damp skin of her breasts and her nipples hardened with his touch, “I’ve always thought that anything more than a mouthful is a waste!” He tested his theory, sucking a nipple at first and then as much as he could into his soft mouth making Mary laugh.  
“There, just as I thought, the perfect size.”  
“Maybe you just have a big mouth.”  
“Oh I’m going to make you pay for that!”  
He playfully smacked her butt and gently bit a nipple, just enough, before his tongue swirled and he sucked again. Mary’s back arched as his palms moved up to massage her breasts and she writhed against his hands.  
“Oh god…” 

Mary’s head was swimming and she thought for a moment that she might faint, everything Henry was doing to her was so exquisitely arousing. Another kiss, his tongue deep in her mouth as she tugged off his shirt to run her hands over his body.

Henry lowered her gently onto the blanket, still kissing as they dropped. Mary pulled his body onto hers and opened up her legs to invite him in.  
“Not yet.”  
“But I want you now.”  
“I want you too darling but there’s no rush. We’ve got hours before dinner so let’s take our time.”  
For a moment Mary was disappointed and frustrated – she was so desperate to feel him inside her but his idea proved far more exhilarating. 

Henry rolled onto his side and stroked the inside of Mary’s thighs - so deliciously tantalising, so close. Each soft stroke moved nearer to where she wanted him to touch. His fingers tickled over the neat mound of hair until she felt a finger push inside. He slicked over her wet folds and came to rest on her clit.  
“I’ve imagined you doing this every night since I met you.”  
He smiled, “I’ve imagined this too. I don’t know how I have kept my hands off you for so long.”

His fingers were firm at first and then just the tip of one finger teased her clit, perfectly judged to reach her climax.  
“Women are so fascinating – who would believe that this tiny little spot would give so much pleasure.”  
“Men are far more straightforward.” She could see his cock straining to get out of his underwear. Her small hand reached down to release his erection from the material. “More than a mouthful.” She chuckled. “I imagined doing this too.”  
She tried to concentrate on stroking, but when he got her close, her hand dropped away and she surrendered to the wonderful feelings overwhelming her body to the point of no return.  
“Henry,” she sighed into his chest afterwards. 

Before Mary could recover she felt two fingers slide into her wet body and curl up to find a place that he knew would make her go crazy if he got it just right. When she gasped, Henry knew he had reached his goal.  
“Oh my god what’s that?!”  
“I have no idea what it’s called but I know you’ll love it.”  
It was nearly too much for Mary, so intense, so sensitive, part of her wanted to push his hand away but she wanted to know what would happen if he continued. 

Henry smiled down at Mary - her eyes were begging him to stop and not stop. Every part of her body was tense with waiting for it, longing to come again and yet she wanted the wonderful feelings to carry on forever. An overpowering urge to cry out took over and she screamed as her orgasm surged through her body. Breathless and limp, Mary was helpless, floating on air.

“I want to kiss you everywhere.”  
Henry kissed down over her breasts, his tongue tickled in her belly button and continued lower. He playfully snapped the suspenders that still held her stockings in place and Mary revived a little. He undid each suspender and carefully peeled each stocking down and off, kissing her legs as he went. Mary discovered the pleasures of his lips caressing the skin behind her knees, kissing her ankles and feet. 

Henry looked down at Mary’s body with hungry eyes, staring between her legs and she confidently dropped her thighs to give him a better view.  
“Didn’t you promise to kiss me everywhere?”  
He smirked and licked his lips before he slowly crawled up inside her legs – kissing her inner thighs as he got closer. His large hands moved down the arch of her back and settled under her butt to pull her up to his hungry mouth. Mary moaned as his tongue flicked against her swollen and tender clit, still throbbing from the last orgasm. When his tongue softened and darted inside her, taking long licks, carefully avoiding making contact with her over sensitive clit, she relaxed with a sigh, “Oh god.” Mary was in heaven. It had been so long since a man had done this for her and Henry was so good at this. Soaking his face as she got more and more aroused, she grasped his hair as he worked his magic. His fingers joined in, pushing deeper inside and then settling to stimulate another spot that he had discovered. Mary didn’t know what was more exciting, his fingers or his tongue, all she knew was that she never wanted him to stop. Her clit was so ready that his tongue barely started fluttering against it before she was shuddering in ecstasy once more.

Henry pulled himself up to cuddle and kiss her as she recovered. Mary snuggled into his body and he stroked her back and over her butt while she caught her breath.  
“I think you are rather good at this.”  
“I’m eager to please you – otherwise you might decide not to marry me after all!” Henry scoffed.

Mary wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given her for the last bliss filled hour. She pushed him onto his back.  
“Your turn.”  
She purred as she traced her lips over his chest, her tongue circling his nipples. The muscles in his chest tensed when her breasts brushed his skin as she moved over him. Her fingers found the trail of coarse hair that led down over his stomach. He moaned with each touch, each kiss. It was obvious to him what would come next but it was still a shock when she finally sucked his cock into her mouth.  
“Bloody hell… oh god Mary you …”  
The power of speech deserted Henry, he was so enjoying the feeling of his fiancée’s hot, wet, mouth around his cock. She took her time, slowly licking over the sensitive head and down the shaft to gently suck his balls while her hand stroked over his cock. He was getting frantic and that was Mary’s cue to take as much of his length as she could into her mouth and suck hard. His hand lay soft on the back of her head, stroking her hair, guiding her speed until the conclusion was inevitable. He let out a loud groan as the hot liquid pooled in her mouth and she swallowed. Henry felt like he was drowning in something wonderful, stunned by what his future wife had just done to him.  
“That was … Christ that was so good, you are the most amazing woman. God I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much!”

 

“So… are we really going to do this?” Henry whispered.  
“Yes, I don’t want to wait another second.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Mary reassured him as she rolled onto her back and pulled him on top of her once more. This time he did not hold back.

They both sighed in unison as his cock slid into her body for the first time.  
“Darling, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too. I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

They started gently at first, Henry slowly pulling away and then pressing back a little harder each time. He leant back so that he could see her breasts bounce each time he thrust. Mary noticed and exaggerated her movements so he got a better show. He smiled when he realised what she was doing for him. He stopped for a moment and his hand ran down her throat and over her breasts. Mary clawed at his back, she didn’t want this to stop, she wanted more. As if Henry had read her mind she got exactly what she wanted. He pulled her thighs up high until her legs rested on his shoulders and buried himself in her body. Mary couldn’t move but she was loving every thrust, satisfyingly deep inside her. He hit the spot he had used to so expertly bring her to orgasm earlier and she was lost, suddenly light headed as the first wave of pleasure washed over her body. Henry jerked into her as he came and they slumped into a contented heap on the blanket. 

Henry lay down behind Mary to spoon, planting kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders as they rested a little.  
Mary started to laugh. “Golly.”  
“What’s so funny … did I do something wrong?”  
“Oh lord no – you did everything right.”  
“Phew! Thank god for that, so you won’t be calling the wedding off then?!”  
“Hum...probably not. What about you – will you turn up on Saturday or will you leave me now you have had your way with me?” She half joked.  
“Actually I was thinking what a lucky bastard I am to be your husband and wondering if we could get married sooner than Saturday! I’ve had a wonderful time.”  
“I told you it could be perfect here.”  
“You were absolutely right - in a way it’s rather fitting that our first time should be in a barn!”  
“Whatever do you mean?” 

Henry looked about him and sighed, “I love old barns.”  
Mary looked doubtful.  
“No, really, I’ve had some of the best times of my life in old barns.”  
Mary was intrigued, “Really, do tell.”  
“Well,” he snuggled up to Mary and continued, “First kiss; first time I saw a girl naked; …first time a girl saw me naked…”  
“And did she run from the barn screaming?”  
He flashed his eyebrows, “Far from it… First sexual encounters.”  
Mary’s eyes widened, “Now I really do need the details.”

“We spent our summers at a family estate in Wiltshire. There was a whole band of us cousins and we used to play with some of the children from the village. There was one girl in particular who seemed to like me and each summer as we grew up we got up to all sorts of naughty things in an old barn on the estate. I spent the whole summer picking straw out of my hair and underwear!”

Mary was eager to find out more and also noted that Henry’s hand absentmindedly slid down to stroke her thigh as he told her his story.  
“At first it was just kissing and then touching but as we got older – well we spent whole days in the barn just … playing. It was the perfect way to learn what girls liked. We tried everything and learned together. Clara was a very patient teacher!”  
“Looking back we were so naïve, we were lucky she didn’t get pregnant, we weren’t exactly careful at the beginning but later we were more vigilant. Although I would have gladly married her if …., well, you know. My family would have been appalled but that wouldn’t have stopped me. I was in love.”

Mary sensed that this story might not have a happy ending.  
“What happened to her?”  
“I went off to war and so did Clara – she drove an ambulance in France. We used to meet when we could… but then, um…,” he choked with emotion, “she was killed by a direct hit. She was only 20.”  
“Oh my god – Henry that’s awful.” She turned back towards him and hugged him close.  
“Yes, it was, but it was a very long time ago.”

They lay in silence with their bodies entwined for a long time. Henry was the first to speak.  
“So we’ve both been loved and happy. You were happy with Matthew weren’t you?”  
“Yes of course,” but Mary did not take the opportunity to talk about Matthew. It seemed wrong to discuss her late husband when she was naked in the arms of another man. “What about after Clara – has there been anyone?”  
“There have always been women.” Mary felt a pang of jealousy, “I even thought I was in love a few times but no. All the women I met were a bit … this is going to sound disrespectful… a bit soppy. But then I met you, feisty, complicated – a real challenge.”  
“So you just want to tame me?”  
“Why on earth would I want to do that? Never! I love you as you are. Do you want to change me?”  
Mary thought about it and concluded that she wouldn’t change a thing – especially after the last few hours.  
“Hum. I’m not sure yet.”  
“Ha! Well then I will just have try to win you over. How can I do that do you suppose?”  
“Oh I think you know.” 

Henry resumed his position behind her and his hand found it’s way back inside her thigh. Mary nuzzled her butt against his cock and found he was hard again. He draped her thigh over his and eased into her from behind. His hand slipped down to caress her clit and as they slowly moved together to reach another wonderful orgasm.

 

Later that evening Anna came into Mary’s bedroom to fix her hair.  
“You look well milady – glowing in fact. Oh…”  
“What is it?”  
Anna pulled a long strand of straw from Mary’s hair.  
“Good heavens!”  
“Give it to me.”  
“But it’s only straw milady.”

When Mary was alone at last, she pressed the strand of straw into her bible. Soon it would be joined by a blossom from her wedding bouquet and some petals of confetti. But for now it was the first of many keepsakes she would collect over the years of their marriage. As she added each treasure – locks of hair from their children; ribbons from presents; valentine cards and love letters, she would touch the straw and think of Clara’s patient teaching of Henry.  
“Thank you.”


End file.
